Unusual Love
by Gater-Gurl
Summary: The Nirrti episodes with a strange romantic twist. JN. Jack's POV. Please R&R.
1. Fair Game

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters and episodes belong to Brad Wright and the other producers.

Summary: Fair Game with a bit of a twist. It's a Jack/Nirrti in Jack's point of view.

Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Carter and I were standing at the end of the ramp waiting for our _guest_ to arrive. "Off world activation," the technician said as the gate activated. I watched as three overly dressed people stepped through the Gate. Two of them were men, but I was more interested in the woman standing between them. She was beautiful. The three of them stopped and looked around the gate room then at us. General Hammond stepped forward and introduced himself. He introduced the rest of us; the Goa'uld didn't seem interested in what he had to say. I noticed the woman looking at me and I returned the look. I flashed a smile in her direction as Daniel led them out of the room, I don't know if she saw it though.

The next time I saw her was during the negations. She, Cronus and Yu had begun arguing in Goa'uld. I turned to Thor and made a comment, which sent them storming out of the room. Daniel came in a few minutes later, "What just happened?" he asked me. "Apparently we said hello, insulted each other and broke for recess." I replied. Thor handed me some kinda stone and told me I could use it to contact his ship.

I had to apologize to the Goa'uld for insulting them or whatever it is I did. I tried Cronus and Yu first, but neither of them would see me. I don't like it when people accuse you of something you didn't know you did then won't accept your apology. I went to Nirrti room last. When I knocked on the door she opened it, which is more than the others had done, and allowed me in. After I entered she closed the door and locked it. I started to sweat a little. "What do you want?" She asked in the deep voice that I heard too often. "I wanted to apologize." "Is that it?" she asked moving closer. I swallowed hard as she pushed up against me. "Um…" I began but was cut off as she pressed her lips against mine. All I could do was kiss back. She pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back. After a few minutes she kissed me again, more passionately this time, and I returned it, just as passionately. I know she's a Goa'uld, but I couldn't help myself. She pulled away after about ten minutes. I was currently in a bit of shock; she walked me to the door and opened it for me. "Apology accepted," she said then shut the door.

I went to Daniel and asked him if he would apologize for me. I told him that none of them would see me; I decided to keep the kiss to myself. He typed up a formal letter in Goa'uld and I signed it. After about an hour, he came and said that they were ready to negotiate again.

The meeting didn't exactly go as planned. They demanded that we surrender both of our Stargates. I told them that I would need some time. We contacted the President and he said that we agreed with the terms. General Hammond told Daniel to tell the Goa'uld we were ready. That's when the alarm went off.

I headed down the hall and towards Nirrti's room. "What is happening?" she asked as I entered her room unnoticed. "I don't know." She came up and wrapped her arms around me. I looked down at her, "I think it has something to do with Cronus." She looked up at me and brought her lips up to meet mine. I broke the kiss this time, "We should go see what's going on." She nodded and we headed out of the room. We entered the infirmary along with General Hammond, Doctor Frasier, Carter, Daniel and Yu: there we saw Cronus lying in the bed cut up, bruised and unconscious. Nirrti and Yu threatened us a bit and Janet asked if there was anything either of them could do. Yu said that there wasn't, then Carter handed Nirrti the Goa'uld healing device. She waved it over Cronus for a minute, but in the end his injuries were too severe and they said that a sarcophagus was his only hope. Unfortunately, we didn't have one of those. Our only hope was Teal'c waking up.

I went to Nirrti's room that night, "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" She gave me a solemn look, "I tried my best, there's nothing else I can do for him here." I sighed and gave her a kiss goodnight.

The next morning I received word that Teal'c had woken up. "Teal'c, what happened?" Daniel asked. "Cronus and I were attacked by an invisible force." I looked at the others as we stood there in silence for a minute. "I have an idea," Carter said suddenly and headed into the next room. She had gotten the healing device and was attempting to heal Cronus. I was about to point out that Nirrti had already tried, and then Cronus woke up. He looked up at Sam, "You have healed me…human." "Yeah, because we want the treaty to happen." She told him. "That is impossible now. Nirrti and Yu have undoubtedly blamed the Tauri for this attack on me." "Good guess," Daniel told him. "It's obvious one of them did this to you. What if we could prove which one?" Sam asked. "What do you ask in return?" "This treaty happens and we don't lose our Stargates," I said finally overcoming my speechlessness. "Very well."

We headed to the meeting room where Nirrti and Yu were being held. "Are you okay sir?" Carter asked as we reached the door. "I'm fine Carter." We entered the room and stood in front of the two Goa'uld. "You lied about being able to heal Cronus," Sam accused Nirrti. "I tried honestly and failed." She said looking at me for support. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes then said, "Maybe, but the fact is you're the only Goa'uld here with invisible technology." She looked shocked for a moment but quickly regained her composure. "That is a lie," she said getting to her feet." "We called the Tok'ra, they say you've been experimenting with phase shifting to battle the Reetou." That's when Yu got to his feet, "You did not share this technology with the System Lords?" "They are lying." "You dare attack Cronus and defer our meeting with the Asgard?" "It's not true." "You are the one who opposed this treaty. You have long coveted Cronus' territory." "Go'tak!" Yu tried to grab Nirrti around the neck, but she turned invisible and knocked him to the ground. She grabbed a gun from an SF and began shooting at every one. I pushed Yu to the ground just in time for one of the bullets to miss him. Nirrti then took off down the hall. Carter took off after her with a TER. She and a few SF's with TER's cornered her and forced her to drop her weapon. They apprehended her and brought her back to the meeting room. I turned to Yu, "Cronus said he'd support the treaty and we wouldn't have to give up our Stargate, I was hoping we could count on your vote." He nodded.

I managed to get some time alone with Nirrti before they left through the Stargate. "Why?" I asked as I held her in my arms for what might be the last time. "I needed Cronus out of the way." "But why sabotage the negotiations if it was going to get the planet blown up?" "I don't know, I've had this plan for a long time and I'm a Goa'uld I blow planets up all the time." "Why not try to enslave it like everyone else?" "I like blowing things up. Besides you have no problem killing my species." "Neither do you." "Good point." She kissed me then broke away. "Maybe we'll meet again if they don't torture me too bad." I smiled and left the room.

The next day, Cronus, Nirrti and Yu were standing in front of the Gate. Cronus and Yu drug Nirrti through. After the Gate shut down Daniel turned to me, "Boy is she gonna get it." "My Heart bleeds." I replied as we left the Gate room.

A/N: If I get a few good reviews I'll continue the story with "Rite of Passage" and "Metamorphosis". If not than it will probably stay a one shot. I may continue anyway but reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Rite of Passage

Chapter 2Rite of Passage

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters and episodes belong to the producers of the show.

Summary: Rite of Passage with a strange romantic twist. J/N. Jack's P.O.V.

On Monday morning, I headed to the infirmary to see Cassandra. "Hey Cassie, how are you?" I asked. She just looked at me and said something about going to the forest. This concerned me so I went to visit Doctor Frasier to see what was going on.

"Hey Janet, how's Cassie?" "Not so good. She keeps saying something about going to the forest." "Yea I noticed." That wasn't much help. I turned around to leave and a thought hit me. I turned to look at Janet, "Do you think this has something to do with her homeworld?" Janet looked at me thoughtfully, "Maybe, you might want to ask Daniel and Sam about that." She turned away and I went to find Daniel and Sam.

"I went over the report that SG-7 sent back and they said that kids about Cassandra's age got sick, went into the forest and came back healed." Daniel said to Sam, Teal'c, Doc Frasier, General Hammond and I as we sat at the briefing room table. "What are you suggesting Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked. "Maybe we should go back to the planet and check it out." Hammond thought for a minute before saying, "SG-1 you have a go." Yes sir," we all replied in unison.

After arriving on the planet we headed to the forest. We walked into the forest and found a fire that had recently been put out and a glowing hand print on a nearby tree. Sam placed her hand on the glowing print and the fire lit up. Suddenly a set of rings activated.

"Daniel where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around. "I think we're in a Goa'uld laboratory," "Who's?" Teal'c looked around, "Nirrti" I froze. I hadn't heard that name in awhile. "She probably hasn't been here in a while." I heard Daniel say. This wasn't true because I could smell her perfume but I didn't say anything. We searched the lab and found some Goa'uld devices. Daniel was looking over something when the rings activated. We all looked at Daniel, "Sorry, I think that was me." We disregarded it and headed back to the surface. On the way back to the Gate I felt a strange presence. I looked around. When I didn't see anything I blew it off.

I was walking through the halls when I heard Cassie scream. I ran to the infirmary. Daniel, Sam, Janet and Teal'c were already there. "What Happened?" I asked. Cassie looked up at me, "It was a Goa'uld. When I screamed it ran." "Who could it be?" After a minute Daniel looked up, "Cronus is dead." "What?" I asked him. What did Cronus have to do with this? "Cronus was holding Nirrti captive." "You mean Nirrti's here!" Sam exclaimed. "Okay, everyone split up. Remember we need her alive." I took a deep breathe. "Look out!" Cassie screamed. I looked up and saw a figure flip out the observatory window. I zatted the figure and went to see who it was. It was her.

We locked her in a holding room. When she woke up I went to see her. The guard opened the door and I went in. She looked up at me and smiled, "Long time no see," I told her with a smile. "Too long," she agreed. She got up and walked towards me. She gave a chuckle, "I would hug you but my hands are tied." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back and broke the kiss after a few minutes. "Will you heal Cassandra?" I asked. "I will heal her when I am guaranteed my freedom." "That may take some time." "When I am guaranteed my freedom; I will heal her. Until then I will spend my time here." "I'll see what I can do." I bent down and kissed her. After we broke I left to go find General Hammond.

"General Hammond, Nirrti won't heal Cassie until we promise to let her go." I told him. He didn't look too happy. I wouldn't be either if I were him. He was faced with a difficult choice; he could either let Nirrti go in exchange for Cassie's life or let Cassie die and keep Nirrti here. I'm glad I'm not general. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I know I wouldn't be able to choose between Cassie's life and Nirrti leaving. All of a sudden an alarm went off somewhere in the base.

Hammond and I ran toward Nirrti's holding cell. We saw Janet pointing a gun at Nirrti's head. "Janet, put the gun down." I told her. "She can help Cassandra I can't." "Calm down doctor, Colonel O'Neill has convinced me to do what I can to save Cassandra." Nirrti looked up at him, "You will let me go?" "Only if you heal Cassandra." She looked around at all of us; "Very well" We headed to the Infirmary.

Nirrti walked into the Infirmary and approached Cassie. Two SF brought her a trey full of items we had confiscated from her lab. She picked up two of the devices and held them over Cassie. After a few minutes she looked up at Janet, "You have waited too long." "Try again." I didn't like the amount of venom in Janet's voice, especially towards Nirrti. Nirrti placed the devices over Cassie again. After a few minutes Cassie woke up. She looked up at Nirrti and a look of fear came over her face. She looked up at Janet for an explanation, "Its okay," Janet reassured her. I looked at Nirrti, "Let's go," She nodded and we headed to the Gate.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I told her. I looked around to make sure no one was watching; then I hugged her. "I have a pretty good idea." I chuckled and kissed her lightly. She smiled at me and walked through the Gate. I left the gateroom wondering when I would see her again.

A/N: Metamorphosis will be added soon. Please Review.


	3. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters and episodes belong to the shows producers.

Summary: Metamorphosis with a strange romantic twist. J/N. Jack's point of view.

Chapter3Metamorphosis

We were getting ready to go on a mission when the alarm sounded. "Unscheduled off-world activation!" the sergeant called over the intercom. We headed to the gateroom to see what was going on. We saw the Russian team standing there with what looked like a refugee. "Evanov, what's going on?" I asked. "Colonel this is Alebran. He claims his people are being experimented on by Nirrti." General Hammond entered the room. "Colonel what's going on?" he asked me. "Evanov brought back a refugee without permission sir." "He asked us to help save his people from Nirrti. I thought Colonel O'Neill would like to know since he is the one that allowed her to go free." I gave Evanov a cold stare.

Alebran was taken to the infirmary to be checked out. Janet looked puzzled, "What I don't understand is why Nirrti would let him leave." She looked up at Sam, "you don't think?" "That she did to him what she did to Cassandra." "We need to get him x-rayed now!" Janet shouted. A med team began rushing him towards the x-ray room when he started convulsing, "Please kill me!" he shouted. Suddenly something happened. All of his cells exploded and Alebran was nothing more than a puddle. I looked up at General Hammond, "Sir I think we should go to the planet." He nodded, "Take Colonel Evanov's team with you." I hesitated, "Yes sir."

We arrived on P3X-367 a few hours later. "Evanov, tell your team to watch the gate." He told his team something in Russian and followed along the path. After taking out a few jaffa we reached the fortress. "Evanov stay out here." He nodded and SG-1 and I went into the fortress.

We explored a little before running into a few aliens. They were obviously Alebran's people, but they looked like mutants. The two that were obviously the leaders introduced themselves as Wodan and Agar. They said Nirrti was helping them. I seriously doubt that but I didn't say anything out loud. "Jonas, Teal'c, go with them. Carter, check out that machine." I went out of the fortress to check on Evanov.

When I came back something seemed wrong. I walked quietly into the room with the machine and saw Nirrti holding an unconscious Carter with a zat pointed at her head. "It is good to see you again." She told me a smile. "Yea same," I told her. I approached her and squatted down. I kissed her lightly on the cheek only because I feared Carter waking up. I got back up and walked toward the door. "So, are you gonna let her go?" "No, not until an opportunity presents itself." I didn't know what she meant by that. She raised the zat and pointed it at me. I put down my gun and allowed her to zat me.

I woke up in a cell with Carter. Jonas and Teal'c were in the cell next to us. Wodan and Agar came into the dungeon dragging Evanov. Wodan used his telekinetic abilities to lift the bars of our cell and he tossed Evanov in. "Carter is next." He said. "Um…no I think I'm next." I told him. "It's okay sir." Carter told me. She walked out the cell and Wodan lowered the bars.

When Carter came back she looked awful. They tossed her in the cell. "Jonas is next." Wodan raised the bars of Jonas's cell and Jonas tried to jump Agar. Wodan pulled him off and closed the cell. They lead Jonas away. I turned to Carter, "Are you okay?" "Yes sir."

After a few hours, Evanov started to convulse and died in the same way as Alebran. By the time Jonas got back Sam had started to sweat just as the others had done. "O'Neill is next Wodan said lifting the bars to my cell. I got up and followed them out of the dungeon and towards Nirrti's lab.

I walked into the lab and stood on the device. "Fix what you've done to Carter and let the rest of my team go. You can do what ever you want with me." She looked up at me. After a few minutes of silence she spoke, "Very well," she turned to Wodan and Agar, "Bring the rest of SG-1 here." They nodded and left the room.

Nirrti walked around the podium and I walked off of the machine. We wrapped our arms around each other and shared in a passionate kiss. That's when Agar and Wodan walked in with the rest of SG-1. Talk about timing. Jonas's jaw dropped and Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Carter was to sick to notice. Nirrti walked back behind the podium and Teal'c placed Carter on the device. Nirrti pressed a few buttons and healed her. Sam stepped off the platform, "Jonas Quinn will you please step on the platform." "I feel fine." He told her defiantly. "The effects of the machine will take longer in you but they will come." Jonas sighed in defeat and stood on the device. She fixed him and he got off the platform. We all stood there in silence and stared at each other. "You can leave now." Nirrti told the rest of SG-1. "Not until you tell us what you did to Colonel O'Neill." Jonas demanded. "What do you mean?" Carter asked confused. "You weren't conscious when we came in and they were kissing." Sam freaked out, "What!" She glared at Nirrti, "What did you do?" "Nothing," Nirrti told her. "Yea right," Carter spat. Nirrti was about to reply but I stopped her. "I love Nirrti and she loves me." Carter, Teal'c and Jonas stared at me in disbelief. "Since when?" Carter asked. "Since we first met." I told them. Nirrti slipped her hand into mine and I held it. "Now go," I told them. "Yes sir." Carter sniffed as a tear fell. She saluted me and her, Jonas and Teal'c left. I waved them off knowing that I wouldn't see SG-1 again for a long time.

A/N: Well that's it. I may write an epilogue eventually but until then this is the end. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Stargate and all its characters belong to the producers of the show.

Summary: It's the epilogue. Jacks P.O.V.

Epilogue

Three years later (During season 9)

I sat on my "throne" in one of Nirrti's fortresses. I was extremely bored. Nirrti sat beside me. She was now my wife. She insisted we get married after SG-1 left her lab all those years ago. I found wondering what life would be like if I hadn't left SG-1 to stay with Nirrti. Suddenly one of Nirrti's jaffa ran in. He bowed before us, "My lady, four intruders have just arrived through the Stargate." He told Nirrti. "Bring them here to me," she ordered. The jaffa bowed his head and left the room. Nirrti turned to me, "Come now love, let us go meet our visitors." "Very well," I stood up and she slipped her arm through mine.

When we approached the doorway the jaffa reentered with the intruders. I looked them over. Somehow I think I subconsciously expected it to be them. Standing before me were Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, someone I didn't recognize and Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel most have descended or something. "Well, this a pleasant surprise," I told them with a smile. They didn't even look at me. There was an awkward silence before one of them acknowledged me, "Colonel," Carter said with a quiet tone. "Major," I said happily. "Actually, it's Lt. Colonel now." "Really? Congratulations then," I turned to Teal'c, "Hey Teal'c. What's with the hair?" He didn't reply. I turned to Daniel, "Daniel good to see you again." "Likewise," I then turned to the new guy, "And you are?" "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell," There was another long silence. "So, Hammond sent yall all the way out here to see me." "General Hammond was promoted out of the SGC almost two years ago. General Hank Landry is in charge now." Mitchell said. "If we had known you and your girlfriend," Sam paused a second to glare at Nirrti, "We wouldn't have taken the mission." I was truly hurt by that statement. "Carter, you don't mean that." "What makes you say that colonel? You left us to join her!" tears started falling from Carter's eyes. I wanted to comfort her. I walked toward her and she pushed me to the ground. Nirrti lifted me back on my feet. I put my arm around her shoulders to stabilize myself. "What was that for?" I shouted. "Hello! You left SG-1 to be with a filthy snakehead!" I started to get defensive, "Name calling isn't necessary Carter," I told her. "Name calling! She's a Goa'uld!" Carter shouted incredulously. "What's your point?" they all just stared at me. "What did she do to you?" Daniel asked. "Nothing, I love her and she loves me." They all sighed, "Let's go," Carter shot Nirrti one last cold glare and stalked out. Mitchell followed her. Daniel and Teal'c gave me on last look before leaving. "It was worth a shot." I heard Daniel say as he and Teal'c left. A few tears fell from my eyes. Nirrti wrapped her around me from behind, "Come now love, you don't need them. You have me." I just looked at her and walked away; leaving her standing there. I walked toward my room and a single tear fell. I knew that that was definitely the last time I would see any member of SG-1 ever again.

A/N: Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
